


Скажи, что это возможно

by superstition, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм думал, что трахаться с Дином будет просто — он наконец получит то, что хотел. А если Дин не чувствует того же? И черт с ним. Сэм с легкостью сыграет свою роль, все будет хорошо. Вот только Дин решительно настроен спутать ему все карты, так что Сэм уже не уверен, что дело того стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, что это возможно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It's Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39265) by vicious_trade. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

В первый раз все случилось на заднем сидении Импалы. Сэм знал своего брата достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот этого не планировал заранее — просто потому что это Дин, а он — _Сэм_. Но даже если откинуть очевидное, Сэм и так понимал, что иначе на картине присутствовал бы комковатый мотельный матрас. Возможно, для начала и душ, чтобы смыть с них вонь после копания могил.

Но все случилось совсем не так. Нет. Вместо того Сэм лежал и пытался выровнять дыхание, безнадежно возлагая вину за туман в голове на то, как его голова только что билась о дверцу машины.

Дин стоял на коленях над ним, нелепо изогнув шею, чтобы не впилиться в крышу.

— Нормально? — хрипло спросил он, будто ему больно. Он дергал пряжку от ремня, но смотрел прямо на Сэма.

Когда их глаза встретились, ощущение было удивительным. Даже, пожалуй, приводило в замешательство, но Сэм ведь не из трусливых.

— Да, — выдохнул он, натягивая полы рубашки пониже.

— Хорошо, — Дин грязно подмигнул ему и извернулся так, чтобы дотянуться до ручки двери. Перед тем, как выбраться с заднего сидения, он изогнул одну бровь и поднял что-то с пола машины. Он держал в руке ботинок Сэма, вопросительно наклонив голову и уже собираясь что-то спросить.

Сэм посмотрел вниз. Они даже не разделись полностью. Дин выпростал свой член из ширинки, стянул джинсы Сэма вместе с бельем до колен — как будто на олимпиаде какой-то. Остальная одежда была на месте.

Кроме одного ботинка, понял Сэм и беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Странно, да, — согласился он.

Брови Дина задергались, будто на шарнирах.

— Так вот что это такое — когда пальцы на ногах подворачиваются во время оргазма? — он захлопнул дверь прежде, чем Сэм сумел придумать достойный ответ.

Он уронил голову на сидение. Снаружи дождь стучал по крыше машины в ритме, изумительно совпадающем с какой-то трудноузнаваемой песней «Bad Company», доносившейся из приемника. Сэм покосился на радио, прислушиваясь к тихому успокаивающему мотиву. Он в жизни бы не поверил, что Дин намеренно оставил ее — слишком внезапно они остановились, взрывая глинистую обочину шоссе.

Сэм снова напомнил себе, что сейчас у них произошла лишь небольшая случайность — ничего запланированного. К тому же в противном случае получилась бы совершеннейшая пошлость, верно?

Дин довольно долго стоял снаружи. Сэм сглотнул, подтягиваясь повыше на сидении, оставляя отпечатки потных ладоней на коже обивки. Он видел только спину Дина через запотевшие изнутри окна, но мог представить, как он глубоко дышал и тер затылок.

Паникуя. Раскаиваясь.

И только Сэм окончательно подготовился к тому, что его пинком под задницу выпрут на обочину, дверь со стороны водителя со скрипом открылась, и Дин плюхнулся на свое место, изрыгая лишь проклятия погоде.

С волос Дина капала дождевая вода; он перекинул руку через спинку сидения и повернулся к брату с веселой улыбкой на губах.

— У нас тут не «Шофёр мисс Дэйзи».

— Что? — моргнул Сэм.

Выглядевший слегка обиженным Дин покачал головой. 

— А это ведь ты у нас вроде как умник, — пробормотал он, пристально на него уставившись. — Меня не Смитерсом зовут. Лезь вперед, Сэм. Или ты хочешь, чтобы какая-нибудь деревенщина с дробовиком разбудила нас в пять утра за то, что мы забрались на его ферму?

Рывком вырванный из своего сна наяву, Сэм в замешательстве застегнул неверными руками ширинку и, наконец, вышел из машины. Волна холодного воздуха ударила его как молотом, и он замер на мгновение, пытаясь собраться.

Тем не менее, когда он уселся на свое место, его волосы висели сосульками. Дин завел мотор и развернул Импалу, возвращаясь на дорогу.

— Ты на бобра мокрого похож, — поддразнил он брата.

Сэм знал, что от него ожидался свирепый взгляд или какая-нибудь едкая реплика, но мысли в его голове напоминали патоку на морозе. Все, на что он был способен, — обернуть руки вокруг туловища и уставиться вперед, сосредоточившись на мерном движении дворников по лобовому стеклу.

Дин ничего не сказал, но на его лице все еще сияла глупая улыбка. Тем не менее он включил музыку и печку и даже попробовал нарисовать что-то смутно порнографичное кончиком пальца на запотевшем стекле.

И Сэм мог думать только: _«Ладно. Я могу. Это просто»._

А как вышло на самом деле? Совсем не так. И это вина блядского Дина.

***

— Вишневого не было, так что довольствуйся яблочным, — объявил Сэм сразу с порога их номера, отлично зная, каким придурком становится Дин, когда дело касается пирога. — И никакого нытья. В первой закусочной вообще никакого не испекли, так что мне пришлось… ой! — он едва успел закрыть дверь и запереть ее, когда Дин возник словно из ниоткуда и распластал его по деревянной поверхности. Его губы, казалось, набросились на Сэма со всех сторон.

Они уже в другом мотеле, в другом штате, прошло несколько дней. Как Сэм и ожидал, они не говорили о случившемся. Он тщательно подготовился к имитации нормальности. Он стал настоящим профессионалом в притворстве, что ебля с братом — лишь еще одна из его извращенных фантазий.

Так что если Сэм и уронил коричневый бумажный пакет с их ужином… ну, это вряд ли можно поставить ему в вину.

Когда Сэм приоткрыл один глаз, он увидел, что Дин зажмурился, а его нос сосредоточенно сморщился. Одна его рука прижималась к двери над головой Сэма, а дрожащая вторая пыталась забраться под его футболку, пересчитывая ребра огрубевшими пальцами.

 _«Ладно»,_ — подумал Сэм и стал ждать, пока обе руки двинутся вниз и дойдут до дела.

Но этого так и не случилось. Вместо этого они лишь целовались и целовались, и Сэм никак не мог найти в себе силы запротестовать. То, что постепенно собиралось между ними в последний месяц, привело к нескольким исследованиям тел друг друга в темноте, паре неловких взаимных дрочек и поцелуям. 

Ничего особенного, но, как оказалось, Дин быстро учился.

Достаточно быстро, чтобы знать, что если он засосет нижнюю губу Сэма и лишь чуть-чуть прикусит ее, его член станет просто каменным, а мозг превратится в желе. Так что когда поцелуи прекратились так же внезапно, как и начались, и Дин отстранился, Сэм совершенно не был готов изображать безразличие, как планировал ранее.

Дин вытер рот тыльной стороной руки.

— Надеюсь, всякие там блохи с твоего салата не попали на мой чизбургер, Сэмми, — предупредил он и потянулся за позабытым бумажным пакетом. Он потащил его с собой на кровать, плюхнувшись на нее как ни в чем не бывало.

Сэм боялся шевельнуться. Резкие движения противопоказаны при общении с психами, а это именно то определение, которое следует использовать в случае Дина. Он псих. Или шейпшифтер. Или одержимый.

— Чувак, тащи сюда свою тощую задницу, пока я из принципа не съел твою зеленую дрянь.

Как в тумане, Сэм оторвался от двери. Он прикоснулся к губам костяшками пальцев, чувствуя, где пробивающаяся щетина Дина поцарапала его лишь парой минут раньше. Медленно и осторожно он присел на край матраса Дина.

Искоса глянув на него, Дин прошерстил пакет и подтолкнул еду Сэма поближе к нему. 

— Ты обе руки сломал, что ли, принцесса? — проворчал он и кинул брату пластиковую вилку и соус.

С благодарностью принимая и то, и то, Сэм кивнул сам себе. _Все верно,_ подумал он. _Не ожидал второго действия, но все нормально. Все так, как есть._

Затем Дин передал ему две салфетки — вместо того, чтобы кинуть, прижал их к груди Сэма — прямо напротив его сердца — и не отнимал руки до тех пор, пока Сэм не понял, что от него требуется, и не потянулся, чтобы взять их.

Теплое, нежное прикосновение медленно проникало под слои его рубашек, но при попытке понять его значение у Сэма начинала болеть голова. Он по-настоящему терпеть не мог, когда его теории подвергались испытаниям.

В каком-то захолустье, штат Вайоминг, они охотились на дух старушки, которая обосновалась в том, что местные назвали музеем. Сэм очень старался не рассмеяться, потому что они весьма серьезно относились к своему возлюбленному строению, пусть даже размерами оно не превышало заправку и прогулка по нему заняла у него не более двадцати минут (включая косые взгляды на каждую черно-белую фотографию и дурно сформулированные подписи под ними).

Это глупость, шелуха. Но это позволяло Сэму не думать о большом розовом слоне в комнате.

Они сидели в библиотеке — такой же невзрачной, как и все остальное в этом городе. Маленькое здание с несколькими наполненными скучными книжками комнатами и рядом шкафов с документами — один из самых унылых примеров, что они видели, а это определенно о чем-то говорило.

Они сидели за одним из складных столов лишь час, когда Дин захлопнул свой том и фыркнул:

— Это бабская работа. С меня хватит.

Сэм чихнул, надышавшись ненароком сдутой в его сторону пыли.

— Если я буду делать это в одиночку, мне потребуется в два раза больше времени, Дин, — тяжело вздохнул он, со скрипом откидываясь на проржавевшем стуле.

— Это да, но подшивки затхлых газетенок не возбуждают меня так, как тебя, — парировал Дин, но даже при всем этом он продолжал сидеть рядом, оперевшись подбородком на подставленный кулак.

Он сидел и… просто смотрел на него.

Сэм прочистил горло и снова перевел глаза на пожелтевшие страницы большого переплетенного в кожу фолианта. 

— Ну, — быстро сказал он, — надо просмотреть еще шесть таких же. Насильственных смертей не было с 1930 до 1935 годов, но музей перестраивали после того, как он выгорел дотла в 1938 году, так что тут может что-то быть, — он знал, что говорил слегка бессвязно, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Угу, — промычал Дин, на лице которого отражалась вселенская тоска и скука. Тем не менее он никуда не уходил.

Уголок рта Сэма дернулся, и он попытался снова сосредоточиться на чтении, хотя и чувствовал, как Дин с другой стороны стола не отрывал от него глаз. Внезапно он получил весьма четкое представление о том, где именно располагаются ноги Дина, когда одна из них совершенно обыденным образом протянулась к нему и устроилась между его колен.

Сэм сглотнул и поднял голову.

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с миссис Роув? Ее родители владели первым зданием, — слабо предложил он.

Брови Дина взлетели, будто его удивили эти слова, но затем он натянул на лицо маску легкой обеспокоенности.

— М-м-м, ладно, — запинаясь, проговорил он, будто в нем происходила внутренняя борьба. Тем не менее он поднялся на ноги и потянулся за курткой, висевшей на  
спинке стула. — Уверен?

— Да, — недоверчиво подтвердил Сэм, поднимая голову и обнаруживая нависшего прямо над его плечом Дина.

У Дина было такое выражение лица, которое Сэм узнал лишь потому, что уже видел его много раз за последние несколько дней — пожалуй, даже слишком часто. Его глаза немного косили, а челюсть, казалось, колебалась: то ли сжаться плотнее, то ли слегка приоткрыться, как будто слова толкались и пихались, стараясь сорваться с его губ. Но Дин есть Дин: если кто и может затеять отличную ссору, то это его старший брат.

— Хорошо, — вот и все, что он смог из себя выдавить. Он рывком натянул свою кожаную куртку. — Тогда встретимся в номере, задрот. Я куплю ужин, так что не радуйся.

Но в дальнейшем даже это оказалось ложью, потому что когда Сэм вернулся в номер несколькими часами позже, Дин как ни в чем не бывало предложил ему кусочек пиццы с настоящими овощами, а не огромным количеством перченой плоти каких-нибудь животных.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сэм, и это прозвучало как вопрос. Глупо, да, но в последние дни ему казалось, что он утратил всякий контроль над модуляциями своего голоса. Он несколько секунд смотрел на еду в своей руке, затем принялся поглощать ее. Может быть, она отравлена. Той херней, которой Дин явно закидывался в последнее время.

— Так вот, мать миссис Роув действительно погибла в том пожаре, — Дин закинул ноги на деревянный столик, стоявший перед окном. Похоже, он старался удержать в себе испорченный несколькими стручками зеленого перца ужин. — Она была довольно-таки требовательной старой каргой — практически каждый цент жертвовала в городское «Общество сохранения истории». После смерти оставила музей своей дочери, настаивая на том, что местные достопримечательности должны оставаться в семье.

 _«Что?..»_ — подумал Сэм, но потом вспомнил. Дело.

— Наверное, ей не пришлась по вкусу новость о том, что музей перешел в чужие руки. Молодые сотрудники меньше знают и не так уважают историю города.

Дин гордо улыбнулся набитым едой ртом.

— По-моему, похоже на неупокоенный дух расчетливой растревоженной сучки, — сказал он.

Той ночью они занялись сексом во второй раз. На этот раз все прошло иначе — лучше, но Сэм относил это на счет того, что теперь его голая задница не липла к кожаным сидениям, а Дину не нужно было давить ногой на стекло машины для лучшего упора.

Он порадовался, что в комнате стояла темнота, когда Дин скатился с кровати с коротким «ночи, Сэмми» и вернулся на свою. Так Дин не мог видеть, как он лежал и смотрел в потолок до тех пор, пока первые рассветные лучи не начали пробиваться через щели в занавесках.

***

В книжном магазине Флэтгапа, штат Кентукки, Сэм решил расставить точки над «и». 

— Сэм, смотри-ка. Они поставили букву «с» перед «р» в научно-популярной секции, — ткнул его локтем в бок Дин, на его губах появилась веселая улыбка. Он бормотал что-то про _У холмов есть глаза_ и жителях городка со скромным населением в тысячу сто человек, но Сэм не уловил связи.

Впрочем, не то чтобы он сильно стремился ее найти, потому что последние пять или около того минут он тайно наблюдал за Дином, пытаясь его прочесть.  
Черт побери, да он последних четырнадцать дней это делал!

Дин усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Деревенщины, чувак. Говорю тебе, благослови, господь, сельских кретинов, — он наконец перевел взгляд на Сэма и на книгу в его руке. — Ну что, нашел что-нибудь по вкусу, Фрэнсис? Быть может, что-то с Фабио на обложке?

Сэм глянул поверх плеча Дина. Они стояли в дальнем углу маленького магазинчика, и хотя своенравный владелец с порога буравил их взглядом, будто подозревал в криминальном замысле, в тот момент они были вне пределов его видимости.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, рванулся вперед и прижал Дина к одному из стеллажей, накидываясь на его рот, как снаряд с тепловым наведением на цель. Дин издал удивленный звук за мгновение до того, как приоткрыл губы и позволил языку Сэма погрузиться внутрь.

Несколько книг зашатались и упали на пол, когда Дин не глядя потянулся к шкафу, но Сэм губами чувствовал его акулью улыбку. Хоть раз тот не сражался за ведущую роль, довольствуясь инициативой младшего. Сэм знал, что Дин любит жесткие, немного грязные поцелуи, так что приложил все возможные усилия и почувствовал, как ладонь Дина скользнула в задний карман его джинсов.

На вкус Дин был как кофе, зубная паста и что-то еще, непонятное Сэму. И Сэм его _ненавидел_ за то, что такой Дин заставлял его желать больше… и еще больше — до тех пор пока не пришлось отстраняться и переводить дыхание. В этот момент реальность и накатила с кристальной ясностью, от которой подгибались колени. 

Должно быть, Дин увидел это в его глазах, потому что схватил его за рукав в тот момент, когда он попытался отодвинуться.

— Спокойно, котенок, — низко рыкнул Дин, но Сэм уже вывернулся из его хватки и быстро шел по проходу в переднюю часть магазина.

— Сдачу оставьте себе, — сказал кому-то Дин, наверное, владельцу за стойкой, бросая на нее деньги за книгу, которую Сэм все еще сжимал в руках, пока тот, ничего не зная о происходящем сзади него, наплевав на все, просто шел вперед до тех пор, пока звон колокольчика на входной двери не просигналил о том, что он вышел из магазина на тротуар.

— Сэм, да остановись же ты на минуту!

Он послушался, уйдя почти на квартал, но лишь для того, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

Дин приблизился к нему, сияя мегаваттной улыбкой.

— Отличные новости, чувак. Похоже, я таки не прокаженный.

Сэм чувствовал, как билось его сердце, и этот стук был настолько громким, что он стоял как оглушенный, не слыша ни слова из сказанного, и только пытался не пялиться на покрасневшие припухшие губы Дина.

— Что? — переспросил он, чувствуя себя так, словно не уловил какой-то дурной шутки.

— Не болен проказой, — объяснил Дин, как будто речь шла о чем-то прозаичном. — В смысле, той ужасной уродующей болезнью. Конечности чернеют и отмирают, от тебя куски всякие отваливаются…

Проходившая мимо женщина с коляской обернулась на них со смутным испугом на лице.

— Дин, я знаю, что такое проказа! — прошипел Сэм и поднял две руки, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец. — О чем ты говоришь, черт тебя подери? — потребовал он ясного ответа.

Дин пожал плечами.

— А может, ты мне сам расскажешь? В последнее время ты просто из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы от меня отмежеваться, когда я поблизости оказываюсь, — обвинил он, и серьезность тона перебивала непринужденность выбранных выражений. — А теперь мы вдруг целуемся на людях, как парочка озабоченных подростков?

Помертвевший Сэм развернулся на пятках и двинулся дальше по улице.

— Я не… я… — запинался он, — прости меня, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Он слышал, как Дин поспешил за ним.

— В смысле, пойми меня правильно, я люблю целоваться. Я просто _обеими руками_ за поцелуи, — он уже был близко, прямо за плечом Сэма, тот чувствовал, как брат дышит ему в затылок. — Чем больше поцелуев, тем лучше.

— Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло, — промямлил Сэм, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы попеременно переставлять ноги.

Дин рассмеялся.

— Ну, тогда тебе стоит об этом подумать, Сэмми, — Дин внезапно обогнал его, положил руку на грудь и начал подталкивать назад, прижимая к уличному знаку, на котором гордо красовалось название _«Улица сложностей»_. — Просто предупреди в следующий раз чуток пораньше, ладно? Я тогда конфетку мятную сгрызть успею, — его голос затих почти до шепота, а губы почти касались уха Сэма. — Начну маленький тюбик смазки носить в кармане.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как тесно стало в его штанах.

— Дин, — начал он и осмотрелся. Людей поблизости он не увидел, все ж таки городишко захолустный, но Сэм все равно не был готов рисковать в месте, где в любой момент из-за угла мог выскочить деревенщина с дробовиком и пригрозить их линчевать.

Лицо широко улыбавшегося Дина отделяли от него лишь пара дюймов.

— Как скажешь, Сэмми, — выдохнул он, затем отошел и двинулся дальше по улице. — Пошли, Благоразумие мое. И книгу свою не забудь.

Сэм осознал, что до этого момента задерживал дыхание, и выдохнул, потом несколько раз моргнул и сполз по металлическому столбу, на который он опирался. Он посмотрел вниз, и конечно же, у его ног лежал дешевый томик в бумажной обложке, который он чуть не украл, пусть и ненамеренно, страницы трепетали от ветра.  
Ох. Он даже не заметил, как уронил ее. Он определенно терял хватку в последнее время.

***

Все менялось и становилось даже еще более странным. Странным в том смысле, что Сэм не мог даже расслабиться.

Дело не в работе — по сути, все как раз наоборот. Они более-менее вошли в колею, фланируя от одного глупого случая к другому, сжигая кости там и обезглавливая гуля здесь, и это затишье было даже как-то приятно.

Но, похоже, на Дина начинала действовать эта расслабленность, он творил всякую херню, отчего Сэм каждый раз почти слетал с катушек и постоянно держался настороже, никогда не зная, что еще выкинет его старший братец.

В закусочной в Луизиане Дин одобрительно хмыкнул в ответ на какую-то фразу брата, на какое-то столь незначительное замечание, что Сэм под дулом пистолета не смог бы его потом вспомнить. В уголках его глазах появились лучики, и он разразился тем редким, изумительно беспечным хохотом, от которого что-то сжалось внутри Сэма, и внезапно Дин потянулся через стол и положил свою ладонь на прижатую к столу руку брата, все еще широко улыбаясь.

В этот момент сердце Сэма подскочило прямо в горло, а затем рухнуло куда-то в желудок. Он не мог оторвать глаз от того места, где их пальцы соприкасались, чувствуя, что его будто обжигает.

Но Дин выглядел так, словно ничего не случилось, убрал руку чуть позже и начал болтать бог знает о чем, абсолютно спокойный. Сэм, с другой стороны, не смог и кусочка своего сандвича проглотить.

Утром, когда они чистили зубы, Дин толкался за его спиной. У него стоял, Сэм чувствовал упиравшуюся ему в бедро эрекцию, но брат лишь тепло улыбался ему в зеркальном отражении, затем нежно поцеловал его плечо и выскользнул из ванной.

Это просто херня какая-то, так нечестно, потому что из-за этого Сэм забывался — ему начинало казаться, что все хорошо, что он полностью доволен жизнью. А потом из-за этого было еще сложнее наблюдать то, что случилось десятью минутами позднее.

— Еще два пива, дорогая, — попросил Дин. На его губах играла мягкая чарующая улыбка, когда он снизу вверх смотрел на стоявшую справа от него девушку-бармена.

Она абсолютно соответствовала вкусу Дина — длинные ноги, короткая юбка, большая грудь.

— Конечно, — мило пропела она и, подмигнув, исчезла, покачивая бедрами.

Сэм бродил взглядом по бару, остановившись на столах для бильярда. На барном стуле рядом с ними сидела маленькая брюнетка, совсем не так уж незаметно поглядывавшая на него с тех самых пор, как они вошли. Она улыбнулась ему, и на этот раз Сэм робко ответил и опустил глаза.

Он рассматривал круги от стаканов на столе, прослеживая кончиком пальца мокрые контуры. Интересно, почему подобные бары вообще запариваются со столешницами из натурального дерева, если в итоге они все равно не используют подставки? Возможно, вопрос в репутации, вроде как дрянное пойло перевешивает надежная мебель. А может...

— Эй, — вырвал его из задумчивости тихий низкий голос Дина, — о чем задумался? — с любопытством спросил он, тепло рассматривая его из-под ресниц, наклонив голову так, чтобы снова продемонстрировать свой взгляд снизу вверх.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Да ни о чем, — ответил он.

Уголок губ в форме сердечка немного приподнялся.

— М-м-м, — протянул совсем не убежденный Дин, и одна его нога незаметно для других прижалась к колену Сэма.

Только Сэм открыл рот, как к ним сбоку подошла официантка.

— Два пива, — зачем-то объявила она, шлепая на стол пенящиеся стаканы. — За счет заведения, ребята, — она обращалась к ним обоим, но глазами трахала именно Дина — Сэм с тем же успехом вообще мог не существовать.

— Спасибо, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся ей Дин.

Она оскалилась в ответ, сверкнув белыми зубами между ярко накрашенных красных губ. Затем она наклонилась так низко, что Сэм не сомневался — Дин мог видеть все, что скрывалось под ее рубашкой. Она шептала на ухо Дину, но Сэм все равно слышал страстное «моя смена заканчивается в полночь».

Больше Сэм ничего не уловил, потому что уже через пять секунд он был на ногах и двигался в сторону столов для бильярда.

Он сверкнул улыбкой и протянул руку.

— Я Сэм.

— Нина, — ответила брюнетка, _действительно_ красивая, вблизи оказавшаяся даже намного привлекательней. — Не хочешь угостить меня чем-нибудь?

Вот _так_ вот все должно быть, и похоже, все не так плохо. Она казалось милой. Он справится.

Но прошло никак не больше десяти минут и половины его пинты, когда Дин медленно и осторожно подошел к ним, будто пробираясь через океан тел. Его глаза метались между Сэмом и его новой собеседницей, он выглядел вопиюще запутавшимся, он прищурился и нахмурил брови.

— Эй, — неуверенно начал он.

Сэм кивнул ему.

— Эй, — повторил он как ни в чем не бывало.

Дин прочистил горло.

— Я думал, я… мы… — он осекся, потирая затылок и показывая большим пальцем себе за плечо.

Сэм даже не посмотрел, он лишь почувствовал, как поднял голову.

— Да-да, конечно, — он выдавил улыбку. — Встретимся в мотеле.

Выражение лица Дина невозможно было прочесть — разве что удивление, потому что его брови на лоб полезли. Затем его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию и казалось, что он что-то хотел сказать — много чего, на самом деле. Но у Сэма уже выработался иммунитет к такому взгляду, потому что из этого никогда по-настоящему ничего не выходит, только обещания и разочарования; и вообще, может, это просто несварение желудка, потому что Дин употребляет кучу всякого мусора.

Когда Дин ушел, Сэм постарался снова вернуться к разговору. Это давалось ему сложнее, чем должно было бы.

Час или около того спустя Сэма встретила пустота на месте ранее припаркованной там Импалы. Не то чтобы он удивился, но полный дешевого пива желудок и застоявшийся запах духов какой-то случайной девчонки отнюдь не облегчали возникшее чувство одиночества.

Но позже, когда он распахнул дверь в их номер, несмотря на выключенный везде свет и все признаки обратного, Дин оказался на месте, он ждал его.

— Хорошая девочка, а, Сэмми? — послышался издевательский вопрос из тишины.

Сэм застыл, его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. 

— Я… — начал он, но не стал даже пытаться закончить фразу. Он лишь смотрел на сидящего за столом под окном Дина, освещенного лунным светом, и пытался врубиться, как он и _это_ смог понять неправильно.

А затем одним быстрым движением Дин соскочил со своего места и пошел к нему через комнату, хищно ступая по ковру. Он ворвался в личное пространство Сэма, обшаривая его глазами в темноте, и Сэм почувствовал себя полностью обнаженным, хоть на нем был полный комплект одежды. 

— Ты целовал ее? — спросил Дин, поднимая руки и прижимая одну ко лбу Сэма, а другую — к его подбородку, опуская его голову вниз, чтобы заявить права на его губы.  
Сэм мог только стонать. Целуя, Дин использовал пальцы. Нет, не ласково и нежно касался, а твердо и властно двигал его рот так, как ему было удобно. Они накрывали всю кожу, тянули, толкали, владели им, пока в нем не осталось ни грамма сознания.

— Ты не выебал ее, — прошептал Дин, дразня языком нижнюю губу Сэма. — Нет… но ты думал об этом, — он вылизывал и засасывал участки кожи на горле Сэма, отрывая пуговицы его верхней рубашки и срывая ее с плеч.

— Дин, — подавился воздухом Сэм, жалобно цепляясь за спину брата.

Его одежда падала на пол, и скоро Дин принялся за пряжку пояса.

— Когда же ты запомнишь, Сэм? — прорычал он, обхватывая рукой член Сэма, спустив его джинсы до колен. — Запомнишь, что только я могу это сделать… заставить тебя возбудиться от нуля до максимума за время меньшее, чем требуется на один удар сердца?

Сэм откинул голову, беспомощно толкаясь бедрами.

— Блядь, — Дин начал ему дрочить, быстро и сильно, — видел бы ты себя.

Зажмурив глаза, Сэм попытался успокоить рвущееся из груди сердце, потому что боже, ну разве можно так быстро кончить? Но Дин возвел эти чертово сжать-сдвинуть-потянуть до уровня науки, и черт побери, он не долго продержится.

— Да, — застонал Дин в его ухо, как будто услышал его мысли, — именно так, малыш.

Сэм хныкнул, его кулаки сжались на кожаной куртке, и боже правый, то, что Дин дрочил ему, не сняв даже ее, возбуждало еще больше.

Дин прикусил его ключицу.

— Кончи для меня, Сэм.

И он так и сделал — с едва заглушенным стоном.

Когда в его глазах перестали мельтешить черные точки, Дин все еще стоял прямо перед ним. Твердые, щиплющие поцелуи превратились в мягкие и нежные, они тянулись цепочкой по его подбородку к виску, затем обратно к губам. Лежавшая на его бедре рука Дина была мокрой и липкой от спермы.

— Пришел в себя? — глухо спросил он.

Сэм кивнул, едва понимая, что происходит.

— Подними ногу, — сказал Дин, одним ботинком наступая на валявшиеся на полу джинсы, чтобы подчинившийся Сэм смог из них выпутаться. — И вторую, — приказал он.

Сэм с трудом сглотнул, цепляясь руками за плечи Дина для равновесия.

Дин кивнул. Он был доволен. Пока.

— Кровать.

После этого Дин трахнул его, причем отнюдь не быстро и сдержанно, как ожидал Сэм. Дин растягивал процесс, как будто наказывал его — вот только наказание не бывает таким чертовски потрясающим. Кончая, Дин простонал его имя и упал на него, оставляя глубокие поцелуи по его позвоночнику до самой поясницы.

Это круто и странно, просто охуеть как _странно_ , что Дин мог воспользоваться возможностью потрахаться, а он просто вернулся из бара, не воняя девчонкой, не вдрызг пьяный — все это просто не стыковалось. Все было нелогично, и от этого у него всерьез шла кругом голова.

А затем Дин быстро заснул в той же постели, похрапывая как бензопила и забрав себе две трети одеяла.

И вот _тогда_ Сэм разозлился.

***

Взломать базу данных окружной больницы Нью-Мексико и так непросто, а теперь это стало задачкой даже посложнее в связи с текущими отвлекающими факторами. Зато то, что они расположились в людном МакДональдсе во время обеденного перерыва, проблемой вовсе не являлось.

Сэм не глядя чувствовал, как Дин смотрел на него поверх ноутбука. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Прекрати.

— Что прекратить?

Сэм закатил глаза и уставился на старшего брата, изображающего саму невинность.

— Пялиться на меня так, — он потер лоб двумя пальцами, почти что готовый сдаться, когда дети поблизости начали визжать над своими «хеппи милами».  
Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Как, Сэмми? — спросил он и наклонился над столом, скользя локтями по гладкой поверхности. — Как будто я видел твое лицо «О-о-о-бамы»? _Дважды_ за утро? — его глаза блестели, и он казался более чем довольным собой.

Сэм с гримасой покачал головой.

— Ты псих, — он взял свой стакан с холодным чаем и принялся жевать соломинку, снова отдав все свое внимание экрану.

Пока Дин не протянул руку и не закрыл крышку.

Сэм выпрямился на своем и стуле и снова вздохнул.

— Дин, черт побери. Я ведь работать пытаюсь, вообще-то.

— Чувак, дело лишь в паре небрежных кровососов, — сказал Дин, закатив глаза. — Мы ведь и так на хвост им сели. К завтрашнему вечеру мы уже снесем им головы и свалим отсюда до полуночи.

Сэма не переставала поражать та манера, в которой Дин говорил о вампирах — как будто он описывал лучшие способы скрещивания георгинов. 

— Как угодно, — Сэм аккуратно сложил ноутбук обратно в свою сумку. — Нам бы не повредило хотя бы немного подготовиться перед охотой. Мы не то чтобы перетрудились в последнее время, — заметил он резко.

— Значит, и тут не будем париться. Думаю, мы это заслужили — для разнообразия, — парировал Дин и несколькими короткими взглядами очертил комнату перед тем, как наклониться ближе. — Тебе серьезно стоит расслабиться, Сэмми, — он усмехнулся, его теплое дыхание щекотало шею Сэма. — Вот чуть раньше ты точно был расслаблен.

Сэм пристально посмотрел на брата, затем выразительно покосился на то, что их окружало.

— Ты что творишь? — тихо спросил он.

Дин прищурился на него.

— Нужно объяснить? — понизив голос, уточнил он и придвинулся ближе.

Сэм положил ладонь на лицо Дина и толкнул его.

— Ой! — вскрикнул Дин и обиженно посмотрел на него через стол. — Что за нахрен, Сэм? Нос не для того предназначен, чтобы его в череп вдавливали!

Не обращая внимания на старшего брата, Сэм перекинул лямку сумки через плечо и вытер руки последней оставшейся от обеда салфеткой. 

— Пошли. В морге с прошлой ночи лежит найденное обескровленным тело. В отчете коронера нет ни слова о следах укусов, но подозреваю, что они просто списали их на что-то другое.

Дин разочарованно вздохнул от того, что его прокатили с сексом.

— Скажи мне, Сэм. Как человек, который так регулярно трахается, может быть настолько напряженным? — задал он риторический вопрос, вылезая из-за стола.

Блондинка в узких джинсах прошла мимо них, качнув бедрами и стрельнув взглядом в сторону Дина, не оставляя простора для воображения о своих намерениях.  
Сэм закатил глаза и вскочил на ноги.

— Это дар, — пробормотал он и постарался не позволить разочарованию расстроить его окончательно. Это непросто, но он учился. Он всегда быстро схватывал.

***

Они ехали вот уже несколько дней, так что Сэм даже не был уверен, в каком они точно штате, за окном бежала равнина, а дорожных указателей он не видел уже даже страшно сказать сколько времени.

Одним согнутым коленом он упирался в приборную доску, а рука небрежно лежала на открытом окне. Дин выглядел счастливым — пожалуй, даже слишком счастливым, — сидя за рулем Импалы, отбивая на нем ритм и подпевая песням, звучавшим из приемника.

В последнее время его пробило на «Bad Company», одна из композиций которых как раз и играла в данный момент, хоть Сэм и не мог вспомнить ее названия. Их музыка была немного медленнее, чем то, что заставляли его слушать до этого, и не вызывала отвращения.

Из-за чего следующая фраза Дина показалась еще более пугающей.

— Пусть это будет наша песня.

Оторвав взгляд от окружающего пейзажа в рамке окна машины, Сэм уставился на брата с выражением абсолютного недоумения.

— Что-что, прости?

Возможно, ему стоило бы покупать побольше ватных палочек для ушей, или вообще уже приобрести ёбаный контрольный пакет их акций, потому что в последнее время Дин нес совершенно непонятную хрень. По-видимому, стоит взять в привычку чистить уши по несколько раз за день.

Дин кинул на него взгляд, подвинувшись на своем сидении.

— Что… у тебя что, никогда не было своей песни с девчонкой? — презрительно фыркнул он. — Я определенно думал, что ты как раз такой чувак. Наверное, выбрал бы что-нибудь сопливое, какое-нибудь нытье под гитарку.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Я не говорил, что у меня такого не было, дебил, — процедил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Но было это, когда я состоял в отношениях, — он мог обойтись без уточнения, с кем: Дин и так знал, что он говорил о Джесс. Просто Сэм не мог произносить ее имя в разговоре с Дином. Больше не мог.

И тишина. Когда Сэм повернулся к брату, Дин заметно рассвирепел.

— А что, — медленно начал он, выпрямляясь так, как будто сидел в неудобной позе, — мы с тобой не считаемся? — он отвел глаза от дороги и пару мгновений пристально смотрел на Сэма.

Сэм чуть не подавился. Дин выглядел тревожно серьезным.

— Мы братья, Дин, — напрямик заявил он.

— Уверен, Джеб не трахал Джорджа, Сэм.

Сэм вскинул руки и с жаром заговорил:

— Поверить не могу! Не знаю, что тревожит меня больше — то, что мы _вообще_ об этом дискутируем или что ты сравнил нас с братьями Буш! — он встряхнулся, уставился на Дина, все его тело протестовало вспыхнувшей в голове картине. — И почему это, _черт побери_ , я Джордж?! — требовательно спросил он, зажмуриваясь.

Дин даже фыркнул.

— Да ладно тебе, ты и сам знаешь, что он любит быть снизу, — после этой фразы внутри Импалы надолго воцарилась тишина. А потом, когда Сэм только начал надеяться, что на этом все и закончится, последовало продолжение. — Так что, если мы с тобой не в отношениях, то в чем же?

— В Швеции. Там очень нейтрально. И в высшей степени чисто, — выглянул в окно Сэм.

Тишина снова затопила салон, пока не потяжелела настолько, что Сэм не мог этого больше выносить. Он повернулся, и Дин все так же напряженно сидел на своем кресле, попеременно кидая взгляды то на дорогу, то на Сэма.

— Дин, _что_? — в конце концов потребовал он ответа, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол, расстроенным и всерьез нуждающимся в свободном пространстве за пределами тесной машины.

Дин лишь покачал головой.

— Ну и странный же ты пацан, — он сделал погромче и снова принялся подпевать.

Сэм не стал его поправлять — не стал говорить, что Дин уже не мог называть его пацаном. Он лишь снова уставился на пролетающие мимо окрестности, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая носом. Возможно, если он сосредоточится, он сможет попробовать понять, кем же они тогда являются.

***

В Висконсине Сэму пришлось почти на себе пронести Дина через дверь их номера и пинком захлопнуть ее за ними.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Дин, падая на кровать. — А еще это были мои приличные джинсы. 

Сэм не обратил на него внимания, откидывая в стороны окровавленные руки брата, чтобы рассмотреть рану. Он разорвал ткань, окончательно уничтожая вышеупомянутые джинсы, обнажая рану длиной в пять дюймов.

— Глубокая, Дин, — его голос дрожал, и это выводило его из себя.

Приподнимаясь на локтях, Дин покачал головой.

— Все не настолько худо.

Вытирая рукавом пот со лба, Сэм рылся в аптечке, которую притащил с собой из машины.

— Надави, — сказал он не оборачиваясь, подготавливая алкоголь, марлю и иглу.

— Я знаю, Сэм.

— Так почему же не делаешь? — огрызнулся Сэм, стирая часть крови мотельным полотенцем. Скорее всего, Дин прав. Все не настолько худо. Пару швов, и как новенький — только вот руки бы успокоить, чтобы не дрожали так.

— Сэм, прекрати, — одно его запястье как тисками сжало, и ему пришлось поднять голову. Дин обеспокоенно смотрел на него, и это было неправильно. — Ты можешь успокоиться? Что не так? Ты ранен? — его брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд зеленых глаз обшаривал лицо Сэма.

Сэм отчаянно затряс головой. 

— Нет, — он сосредоточился на наливании дезинфицирующей жидкости на стерильный тампон. Поморщился, когда Дин зашипел от боли и почувствовал, как напряглись его плечи. — Ты позаботился об этом, — он стиснул зубы, линия челюсти выдавала его боль.

Вздох.

— Сэм, не надо.

— Нет! — приступ ярости начался совершенно внезапно, застав их обоих врасплох. Сэм глубоко вдохнул и понизил голос, пытаясь ровно держать иглу и сосредоточиться на ране Дина. — Если ты вдруг не хочешь получить еще пару дырок в ноге, ты сейчас заткнешься. Понял, Дин? — в раздражении потребовал он.

Дин не выглядел особо счастливым, но кивнул.

Наложив последнее крепление на бинт на бедре Дина, Сэм почувствовал, что маска сдержанности начала падать. К счастью, Дин не пытался его остановить, когда он пошел в ванную умыться. Он задержался там надолго, отскребая кровь Дина с рук и пытаясь собраться и заставить мышцы лица хоть немного расслабиться перед тем, как вернуться к брату, но тот все равно смотрел на него со своим типичным упрямым выражением лица, и все его намерения полетели к чертям.

— Сэм…

Сэм покачал головой.

— Нет, — попытался начать он, зная, что если ему удастся сказать в таком тоне хотя бы несколько слов, это будет огромная удача. — Ты не… Молчи. Я держал тварь на прицеле, Дин, и ты находился рядом. Но ты оттолкнул меня, — он обхватил туловище руками, его знобило.

— Сэм! — повторил Дин, на этот раз резче. Он потянулся и зацепил бедра Сэма, притягивая его ближе к кровати. Когда тот посмотрел вниз, он увидел увлажнившиеся глаза брата. — На случай, если ты вдруг не понял за последние пару десятков лет, Сэмми. Я _всегда_ буду отталкивать тебя, — констатация факта. Ни единого повода для обсуждения.

Плохо. Сэм почувствовал, как его дыхание становится более прерывистым, глаза щипало, и он подумал, _Господи боже, только не сейчас, пожалуйста_. Но он знал, что должен смотреть в глаза Дину при следующих словах, поэтому он откинул всю свою гордость, рациональность — все, чему он, как он считал, научился, — и не отвел глаз от брата.

— Нет. Просто… больше так нельзя, понимаешь? — взмолился он, чувствуя, как дрожит его нижняя губа. — Понимаешь?

Дин долго смотрел на него. Выражение его глаз стало уже не таким непоколебимым, и он потянулся, чтобы подушечкой большого пальца провести по щеке Сэма.

— Понимаю, — сказал он, в то же время качая головой. 

_Нет._

Его пытались успокоить — утихомирить, как какого-то капризного малыша. От этого кровь Сэма вскипела, и черт побери, он хотел врезать Дину так, чтобы стереть нахрен эту улыбку с его блядских губ! Вместо этого он осознал, что схватил его лицо двумя руками и целовал до тех пор, пока в груди не стало больно от недостатка кислорода. И это была не та выворачивающая кишки боль от того, что ты чуть не потерял того, с кем тебе настолько хорошо.

Когда он проснулся утром, Дин настолько плотно прижимался к его спине, настолько идеально, что Сэм даже не знал, где заканчивается его кожа и начинается кожа Дина.

Так что он осторожно отстранил от себя обернутую вокруг груди руку, выскользнул из-под закинутой на его бедро ноги и тихо выбрался из кровати. Только после пробежки и душа он припомнил, как на самом деле все должно быть — и почему именно так.

Но этим конкретным утром немного труднее париться об этом.

***

Они остановились у какой-то блинной в Юте. По дороге от парковки к двери Сэм стряхнул руку Дина со своей талии и сразу же почувствовал себя действительно плохо.

И вроде бы никто не шатался вокруг. В пять утра местечко практически пустынно, солнце лишь едва-едва проглядывало сквозь верхушки холмов. Воздух приятно бодрил, а они смеялись из-за какого-то нелепого и бессмысленного знака на шоссе.

Утро было хорошим. Затем Дин потянулся к нему, и Сэм отпрянул. Привычка. Уже практически вторая натура.

Но Дин сердито посмотрел на него, а за столиком он сразу же раскрыл меню и спрятал за ним свое лицо.

Сэму почти стало плохо — он постарался изо всех сил загладить свою вину за оставшийся завтрак. Он показывал брату заметки в газете, которые должны были показаться ему интересными. Он поддерживал легкую беседу, говорил о том, что Дин — и _только_ Дин — мог найти забавным. Это работало, и постепенно дурное настроение Дина сошло на нет.

А потом, уже готовый двигаться дальше, вернувшись из туалета, он увидел, как Дин оперся на стойку и беззастенчиво с вожделением пялился на официантку, которая приносила им кофе. Она хихикала и игриво шлепала его по руке.

Она наклонилась так, чтобы прошептать что-то ему на ухо, и Дин наклонил голову, чтобы удобнее было ее слушать, его губы кривила довольная улыбка. Сэм сжал зубы и быстро прошел мимо.

Если он и задел случайно Дина локтем по дороге, то… упс.

Несколькими секундами позже, когда он медленно втягивал в себя свежий воздух, чтобы прочистить мозги, Дин появился за его спиной. Он не казался таким уж счастливым.

— Вот как, Сэм? — спросил он, разведя руками. — Такой сыр-бор из-за какой-то твоей глупой ревности? — Дин покачал головой, искоса глядя на Сэма так, будто видел его впервые за пятнадцать лет.

Сэм почувствовал, как закаменели его мышцы.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Дин подошел ближе, в то время как Сэм попытался отойти. 

— Думаю, что еще как знаю, — припечатал он, наступая до тех пор, пока они не уперлись в машину, преградившую дальнейший путь для бегства. Здесь он сложил руки перед собой и посмотрел на Сэма как разочарованный отец. — То… то, как ты себя ведешь в таких случаях... Лучше не продолжай, потому что я буду смотреть на классные сиськи, когда они появляются поблизости, чувак. Я тебе прямо скажу, тебе стоило бы свои заиметь, если ты хочешь меня остановить. Я человек, Сэм, — заявил он, проводя рукой по затылку. — Это ничего не значит.

— Нет, — вздохнул Сэм, уставившись в бетон. — Это… это я виноват.

Пауза.

— Повтори? — переспросил Дин с очевидным удивлением в голое.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— На мгновение я забылся. Я не… этого больше не повторится. Буду знать впредь, — он положил руки в карманы куртки, с надеждой переводя взгляд на брата. — Может, теперь поедем? — попросил он.

Дин смотрел на него так, будто он только что заговорил по-норвежски.

— М-м-м, нет. Еще нет, — легко сказал он. — Сначала ты мне скажешь имя той Бранжелины, о которой толкуешь, — его лицо напряглось, он приподнял брови. Он ждал.

Сэм беспомощно огляделся.

— Послушай, Дин, не надо этого.

— Чего — этого? — моргнул Дин.

Сэм показал на пространство между ними.

— _Этого._ Не надо мне лгать и так далее. Мы уже довольно давно этим занимаемся. Сначала я не видел в этом смысла, но теперь я понял. Я осознал. Я справляюсь, — он вымучил из себя улыбку, которая не коснулась его глаз, но это было впустую, потому что Дин сердился так, будто он только что оскорбил Ангуса Янга. — Я знаю, _что_ я для тебя, и у меня с этим нет проблем. Не нужно больше притворяться.

На мгновение померещилось, что земля остановилась. Все затихло, и казалось, что Дин даже не дышал. Затем он внезапно двинулся — так быстро, что у Сэма закружилась голова — и прижал его к боку Импалы. Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из его легких.

— Дин…

— Заткнись, — беспощадно прошипел Дин. — Ты считаешь… что, ты думаешь, что ты для меня просто еще одна дырка? Которой можно воспользоваться и выкинуть?

Сэм поерзал, скривившись от боли. Металл впивался в его спину, а рука Дина сильно давила поперек его плеч.

Лицо Дина исказилось от ярости.

— Ты… — прорычал он, затем уронил голову, отпуская Сэма. Он отошел на шаг назад и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, уставившись в небо.

Выпрямившись, Сэм поправил куртку, устало наблюдая за старшим братом.

Долгое время Дин не говорил и не делал ничего, просто смотрел на облака. Затем с нечитаемым лицом он перевел глаза на Сэма и отвернулся вновь.

— Ты такой ёбаный засранец, Сэм, — сказал он наконец устало, слабым голосом — будто только что пробежал марафон. Покачал головой, как если бы его заставляли сделать что-то ужасное. — Залезай в машину.

Сэм послушался, потому что не дурак.

***

Пару дней Дин с ним не разговаривал. За исключением пары односложных слов и нескольких неразборчивых ворчаний, Сэму приходилось самому отпускать комментарии в своей голове, чтобы не сойти с ума от тишины.

И это не было для него проблемой — потому что, похоже, его мозг никогда не затыкался.

Но однажды утром он проснулся и обнаружил, что Дин сидит на краю матраса, так что Сэм мог видеть только его широкую голую спину. Сэм оперся на изголовье кровати и засмотрелся на мили веснушчатой, гладкой, медовой кожи, пока Дин наконец не заговорил, испугав его до полусмерти.

— Я не спец в хороших речах, Сэм, — в его голосе не было злости, даже хрипотцы от нескольких дней неиспользования, как ожидал Сэм. Вместо этого он звучал мягко, спокойно. Как будто Дин просто болтал сам с собой, а Сэм вовсе и не лежал рядом и не мог это слышать. — Не думал, что ты нуждаешься в одной из них. Но я просто не представляю, каким еще способом заставить тебя выслушать, так что, — он пожал плечами.

Дин повернулся так, чтобы прямо посмотреть на него. Задумчивое выражение на лице. Серьезные глаза.

— Послушай, я знаю, что со мной непросто. Мне нравятся женщины, Сэм. Это не исчезнет лишь потому, что мы с тобой… ну, что бы то ни было. Но ты, должно быть, шутишь, если считаешь, что я могу когда-нибудь предпочесть тебе какую-то дешевую официантку, так что прекрати это дерьмо прямо сейчас, — он положил руку на бедро Сэма под кусачим мотельным одеялом. — Я здесь, я с тобой. И никогда бы не подумал, но это именно _ты_ сейчас где-то очень далеко. Поэтому я хочу знать только одно — почему?

Сэм смотрел, как его рука начала медленно, ровно гладить его ногу. Несколько секунд Сэм собирался с силами, затем поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза брата. В комнате все еще царил полумрак, потому что занавески были задернуты, а свет выключен, но он чувствовал, как Дин осторожно, с любопытством изучает его.

Прошла почти минута, прежде чем выражение лица Дина стало мрачным. Глубоко дыша носом, но покачал головой.

— Боже, Сэм, — он издал печальный смешок, — после всего, что мы видели — что _ты_ видел, после всей этой жизни… Мы сталкивались лицом к лицу со всяким дерьмом, которое нормальному человеку и не приснится. Чем-то невозможным. А теперь вот это… — он осекся и нахмурился. — Почему тебе так трудно поверить, что я могу хотеть тебя так же сильно, как и ты меня?

Не в силах вымолвить от шока ни слова, Сэм шарил глазами по всей комнате, лишь бы не смотреть на Дина. Он мучительно пытался найти слова — а ведь именно он должен лучше с ними справляться. Но все вышло иначе, потому что Дин все понял и попытался поставить на голову каждую теорию, которая была у Сэма с самого начала, сплетая паутину настолько сложную, прочную и вывернутую, что Сэм не мог понять, разобраться, осознать, как это все можно истолковать. Он не мог так действовать, это просто нечестно...

— Эй, — позвал Дин, уперевшись пальцем в его подбородок.

Когда Сэм поднял голову, Дин в мгновение оказался рядом и прижался к его губам своим теплым ртом. Утренняя щетина обжигала кожу, горячий неумолимый язык сновал по его губам, стирая каждую связную мысль, что у него оставалась.

Но он должен был попытаться.

— Дин, я…

Дин толкнул его на кровать, прижимая его всем своим весом и не давая двигаться.

— Сэм, — прошептал он и лег на него так, что Сэм мог видеть лишь кожу его шеи, чувствовать, как от дыхания Дина шевелились его волосы и удивляться, как его брат мог лежать столь неподвижно. — Просто… не говори, не думай, не делай ничего. Двадцать минут.

Сэм хотел засмеяться, хотел сказать Дину, что он, очевидно, не знал его так хорошо, как предполагал. А затем Дин сделал с его бедрами что-то такое, отчего всю нижнюю часть тела как будто огнем объяло, и после этого единственной мыслью в его голове осталось _Боже, да._

***

Они шли в прачечную самообслуживания в каком-то маленьком городке в Айове и несли с собой три больших сумки грязной одежды, включая несколько покрытых зеленой слизью комплектов джинсов столь омерзительного вида, что Сэм даже думать о них не хотел. 

— Чувак, сейчас людям впаривают просто _что угодно,_ — бормотал Дин, топочущий за ним по тротуару. — Испек пару кексов? Изумительно. Научил своего пса не гадить на соседской лужайке? Тащи камеру. Вывернуть пенис наизнанку? _Пенис,_ Сэм! — он вздрогнул всем телом.

— Знаешь, тебя никто не заставлял это смотреть, — ухмыльнулся сам себе Сэм.

Дин смерил его взглядом.

— Чувак, я не мог иначе! Все это дерьмо — как автомобильная авария. Ты все видишь, но не можешь заставить себя отвернуться.

Смеясь, Сэм свернул за угол к месту их назначения и чуть не споткнулся о выставленные в проход ноги человека, привалившегося к стене.

— Оу-у-у, — прикусил нижнюю губу Сэм.

Дин же, напротив, безразлично переступил через грязные пожитки и табличку с просьбой о подаянии. 

— Пошли, Сэмми, — позвал он, подходя ко входу в прачечную и придерживая дверь.

Сэм проигнорировал его. Сопровождаемый теплой улыбкой на грязном лице, Сэм выудил из кармана несколько положенных туда утром монет.

— Вот, — сказал он, опуская их в бумажную кофейную чашку, стоявшую у ног бродяги. — Тут не так много, простите, — беспомощно пожал плечами он.

Человек беззубо улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, сынок.

Сэм кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошего дня, — он пошел к недоверчиво разглядывавшему его Дину, который все еще придерживал дверь.

— Чувак, он же пропьет эти деньги.

— И пусть. К тому же ты не знаешь наверняка, — прошипел Сэм, оглядываясь через плечо чтобы убедиться, что их разговор остался неуслышанным. Ну честно, иногда у Дина такта — как у носорога.

Заметно рассерженный, Дин развел руками. 

— Сэм, это были наши последние четвертаки! — заявил он с нетерпением в голосе, до предела закатывая глаза. — Отлично. У меня осталось лишь на одну загрузку, и если ты думаешь, что твои гигантские шмотки влезут вместе с моими, то ты крупно ошибаешься. Мне нужно чистое белье, Сэм. У меня и так уже остались одни боксеры, которые скоро встанут и уйдут самостоятельно, — подытожил он, сама серьезность.

Сэм дождался конца тирады и тихо холодно произнес:

— Значит, я постираю только часть своих вещей, не проблема.

Дин не хотел так просто сдаваться, но в итоге он лишь смерил еще одним взглядом бродягу на тротуаре и закрыл дверь, пропустив Сэма вперед.

Улыбаясь и покачивая головой, Сэм прошел через пустой зал к ряду стиральных машин. Он присел на один из пластиковых стульев и жестом предложил Дину выбрать.  
Тот закинул половину своей одежды, затем пробормотал себе что-то под нос и добавил половину сэмовой. А потом ссутулился на стуле рядом с братом. Долгое время он не произносил ни звука, скорее всего, кипятился из-за двух оставшихся сумок мерзких нестираных тряпок, пока не выдохнул громко и не закинул руку на плечи Сэма.  
Отводя взгляд от принесенных с собой кроссвордов, Сэм увидел, как Дин уставился на него, на его лице застыла смесь озадаченности и нежности. Сэм неуютно поерзал.

— Что?

Дин вроде как покачал головой.

— Знаешь, иногда с тобой _по-настоящему_ сложно.

— А ты просто лучик солнца двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю? — с вызовом ответил Сэм, чувствуя, как у того брови на лоб полезли.

— За словами следи, мелкий, — прорычал Дин, сузив глаза. Но он лишь пытался изобразить гнев, как будто его чувства оскорбили, но его нога все еще прижималась к ноге брата от колена до бедра. — Ключи-то у меня. Я могу оставить твою задницу тут, милуйся со своим новым дружком. И хочу сказать тебе, что по ночам тут прохладно.

Сэм сжал губы и выразительно посмотрел на брата, затем вернулся к своему кроссворду, стряхивая Диново случайное объятие.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — Дин выпрямился на своем стуле и закатал рукав, чтобы посмотреть на часы на своем запястье. — Следующие тридцать секунд — твои. Я не могу сердиться, не могу тебя бить, ничего, — он подождал, затем выжидающе посмотрел на Сэма. — Вперед.

На мгновение Сэм застыл. Но все же подобные возможности появляются не каждый день, так что…

Он положил газету на колено.

— Ты заносчивый. Наглый, у тебя комплекс бога, клянусь, потому что иногда ты точно ведешь себя как пуп земли, — он продолжил несмотря на то, что выражение лица его старшего брата сменилось с ошеломленного на крайне обиженное. — Когда ты хочешь, ты можешь быть мачо, женофобной свиньей. А запах у тебя изо рта по утрам! Такое ощущение, что у тебя в глотке вендиго сдох.

А вот теперь Дин выглядел оскорбленным окончательно.

— Эй, погоди-ка...

Сэм поднял руку.

— Стоять, у меня еще около 23 секунд.

Уголок рта Дина дернулся, затем он схватил Сэма за шкирку, то ли пытаясь спихнуть его со стула, то ли задушить тканью. Сэм засмеялся, отбиваясь от Дина руками, пока тот не захватил их и не привлек брата ближе. Зарываясь руками в волосы на его затылке, он притянул его к себе, и пока они целовались, Дин криво усмехался против его губ.

Сэм забыл обо всем, о чем он думал, в чем был уверен, и просто позволил этому случиться.

***

Дин остановился у растянувшегося вдоль шоссе поля, утверждая, что Импала как-то странно гремит. Впрочем, Сэм, хоть и не такой механик-виртуоз, как Дин, но все-таки тоже что-то соображавший в машинах, ничего не услышал.

Но пока Дин возился под капотом с разводным ключом минут десять или около того, Сэму, взгромоздившемуся на заборчик, удалось полюбоваться картиной, как солнце садилось за холмами, и ему не хотелось протестовать. Из машины доносились мягкие звуки музыки, а в траве стрекотали сверчки.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза и чувствуя этот безусловный покой. Наверное, Дин считал, что он тихо подкрался сзади, опираясь на деревянную планку рядом с ним, но он мог не производить ни малейшего звука, а Сэм все равно знал, что он рядом.

— Дин, можешь сделать для меня одну вещь?

Даже с закрытыми глазами он ощущал, что Дин слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда он заговорил.

— Могу, — с опаской кивнул Дин, как будто знал, что просьба ему не понравится.

Сэм открыл глаза и посмотрел на окрашенное розовым и оранжевым небо.

— Избавь меня от страданий.

Он почувствовал, как Дин напрягся.

— Что это, черт побери, значит? — резко спросил он, его голос был тихим и мрачным.

Сэм спокойно попробовал снова.

— Я даю тебе возможность уйти, Дин, — сказал он прямо, хоть это и причиняло ему боль. — А ты должен ею воспользоваться.

Теперь голос Дина стал сердитым, раненым.

— Это из-за той девчонки на заправке? Которая нас конфетами угощала? — наверное, он качал головой, уставившись на профиль Сэма так, будто мог прожечь в нем дыру. — Боже мой, Сэм. Я думал, мы уже покончили со всей этой хренью насчет ревности. Ты не можешь замыкаться и ныть всякий раз, когда я смотрю на какую-нибудь цыпочку. Я точно знаю, что тебе никто глаза не выкалывал, так что ты их тоже замечаешь.

Сэм опустил глаза.

— Я не о том.

— А о _чем_ тогда? — прорычал Дин.

— Я не могу это прекратить, Дин. Я говорю себе, что мне хватит сил, но это не так. Ты слишком… и это все зашло слишком далеко, стало слишком _настоящим_ , хотя я думал, что понимаю, что к чему, — он чуть сильнее сжал штакетник, чувствуя, как щепки вонзаются в кожу его рук. — Я не смогу жить так, будто ничего не случилось. Не теперь, когда я знаю, как это может быть, если у меня есть выбор. Возможно, раньше, но не теперь.

Песня сменилась на более мягкую, с пастбища подул легкий ветерок.

— Чувак, бывает, что ты не прав, а бывает, что ты _очень_ не прав, — пробормотал Дин, и что удивительно — в его голосе больше не слышалось злости. Даже сами слова, хоть и резкие, на языке Дина звучали с благоговением. — Тебе не нужно этого делать, Сэмми. Смотри, теперь у меня есть выбор. _Я_ выбираю. И я выбираю тебя, балбес.

Что-то закрутилось в узел в его желудке.

— Дин, — неуверенно начал он.

В мгновение ока Дин перемахнул через заборчик и приземлился на противоположной стороне, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Сэмом. В его глазах застыло непоколебимое выражение.

— Может, я и заносчивый, Сэм. Надменный мудак или как ты там еще захочешь меня назвать. Черт побери, может быть, я и глазею на любую юбку как на ходящую аппетитную индюшачью ножку! Но ты тоже охуенно раздражаешь. Ты слишком упертый, ты носишься, как пес с костью, если тебя на чем-то заклинило. Иногда ты ведешь себя, как сопливая девчонка. Ты ставишь себя так высоко, что иногда я хочу применить к тебе что-нибудь из нашего арсенала, — его руки оторвались от жерди, чтобы схватить Сэма за бедра и наклонить к себе. — Но я охуительно люблю тебя. Что с тобой не так, блядь, почему ты сопротивляешься мне?

Порыв ветра между ними сдул прядь волос Сэма на лоб и закрыл его глаза. Тот сглотнул появившийся в горле комок и принял моментальное решение.

— Возможно, ты тоже ошибаешься, Дин, — тихо сказал он.

Дин убрал волосы с его лица и улыбнулся немного насмешливо.

— Правда, что ли? — подначил он, его глаза сверкали в постепенно спускавшейся темноте.

— Да, — кивнул Сэм, выворачивая руку так, чтобы положить ее на грудь Дина. — Я увяз по самые уши. Не знаю, как можно иначе. И в конце концов, Дин, остаешься всегда ты. Даже когда ты причиняешь мне боль. Даже когда я тебя ненавижу.

Дин издал смешок, тот сдавленный, но облегченный смешок, который разорвал тишину и заполнил пустоту в груди Сэма, которую он ощущал уже давно.

— Думаю, это значит, что нам обоим стоит научиться вести себя получше, — подытожил он, поставив ногу на нижнюю планку заборчика и подтягиваясь вверх, пока они не стали дышать одним воздухом.

Из машины тихо разливалась в сумерки музыка, Сэм закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на ощущении ладони Дина на своей шее, его вкуса на языке. Когда дело касалось Дина, его действия всегда были громче слов. Этой ночью обе стороны выдвинули довольно сильные аргументы.

И знаете? Эту теорию Сэм очень хотел проверить.


End file.
